Rising Waters
by jessalynnriedesel
Summary: This is basically a short Drabble of Arthur and Merlin meeting again in the future. I may continue with this one or I may do different drabbles about them meeting in modern times in different eras idk yet, anyways enjoy! Relationships- Merthur! Slash! A/N- I don't own any of these characters no copyright infringement is intended. Also as always don't forget to R&R!
1. Rising Waters

He's sitting there waiting like he had been the last decade or so waiting for his King to return. He had nothing else to do everyone he loved was gone, he had seen everything there was to see there was nothing else for him to do but wait. Something today had a different feel though a different charge in the air. Maybe it was just wishing thinking but Merlin had a feeling something was going to happen today. These were his last thoughts before he drifted off to sleep. He was awoken a short while later by the sound of splashing water ahead of him he looked up and saw a blur of silver, red, and blonde hair it was him. Merlin ran to meet him launching himself at Arthur and Arthur caught him pulling him into a hug, after a short while later their lips met and they could both taste each other's salty tears.


	2. Mistletoe

**Mistletoe**

 **Alright so I couldn't resist writing a Christmas drabble. Anyways this one is a bit longer than the other one as always enjoy and tell me what you think!**

It had been six months since Arthur had returned and things had been odd to say the least. Merlin had tried explaining to Arthur that they didn't have to hide like they had in Camelot they could show their relationship to the world but Arthur was having a hard time coming to terms with the fact. In private they were very much a couple but in public they were friends just friends. Not even Merlin's other friends knew about him and Arthur, which was alright it was just different than what he had expected. He figured Arthur would come around it would just take time like it had taken time for Arthur to be used to stuff like cars, computers, and coffee shops. The lady one had to have been Merlin's favorite modern thing to introduce Arthur to because on their first visit Arthur had burnt his tongue despite Merlin's warnings. Needless to say it took awhile before Arthur was willing to try coffee again but, he did try it again eventually and soon one of their favorite things to do would be to go out to a local coffee shop. That was where they were right now they had just ordered coffee and sat down when Arthur looked up and Merlin's head followed there dangling above the table was mistletoe. He opened his mouth to say that it was alright that Arthur didn't have to kiss him but before he could Arthur kissed him right there in the coffee shop.

 **A/N: so that's that tell me if you liked/hated it in the comments! Also i could use suggestions for other drabbles!**


	3. Sleepless Nights

**I couldn't resist writing another Merthur drabble, I just love them together so much! Plus this was actually a request from one of my friends I told her I'd do it on a sleepless night and well here I am it's 1:43 and there doesn't seem to be any hope of me getting to her anytime soon so I decided I would write this real quick. Anyways as always enjoy it! Please rate and review.**

 **Warnings: Slight angst.**

It was 3:56 and both Merlin and Arthur were wide awake laying in bed. They had both recently woken up from nightmares. Merlin had silently shook until he awoke of his own accord eyes blotchy from holding back tears. He had stayed awake unable to get rid of the images plaguing his mind. An hour later Arthur started to scream, and shout, and cry. He lashed out wildly and Merlin had to use magic to restrain him so he could get close enough that Arthur could hear him. Even after Merlin had woken Arthur up it still took Merlin a while to calm him down enough that Merlin could release him without risk of him hurting himself. Overall it took Merlin fifteen minutes to wake Arthur up and calm him down, which was an all time record the previous being only nine. Arthur the laid his head on Merlin's shoulder and they stayed like that without speaking for half an hour, then Arthur told Merlin about his nightmares. He didn't cry but told him about the nightmare factually like he wasn't there. It was only he was done did he cry into Merlin's shoulder while Merlin rubbed his back soothingly telling him that it was alright that he was alright. An hour later and they were still laying there at 3:57 wide awake holding each other refusing to go back to sleep or let go of the other. Eventually around 4:32 they would fall asleep again Arthur first and then Merlin would follow soon afterwards. For now they just hold each other and revel in thought while the nightmares that they experienced would break most couples up it just made them stronger and after the nightmares stop coming almost nine months later they will wonder how they made it through it but, deep down they'll know the reason. That however is a different story for a very different day.

 **A/N: So I fell asleep fifteen minutes after I finished this story. So anyways I hope you enjoyed it :) So tell me what you think and I'm still looking for suggestions for other drabbles. Bye!**


End file.
